Music Albums
This is a list of all Music Albums available on the official Homestuck bandcamp, created by the music team. For the unofficial music albums, see Gaiden Music Albums. * are songs that you can only get by purchasing the entire album. * are songs that have been removed from the album. (see Removed Tracks) *A " " indicates a song used in-comic, and clicking the logo will link you to the page it was used on. In 2019, a number of albums available on the Homestuck bandcamp page were consolidated into combined collections. The current collections available on the Homestuck bandcamp constitute: *''Homestuck Vol. 1-4'' combined with Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead. *''Homestuck Vol. 5'' combined with Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent and The Felt. *''Alterniabound'' combined with Alternia. *''Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion'' combined with Homestuck Vol. 8 and Cherubim. *''coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A'' combined with coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B. *''Homestuck Vol. 9'' combined with Homestuck Vol. 10, S Collide, and Act 7. *''Symphony Impossible to Play'' combined with Medium. *''HIVESWAP Act 1 OST'' combined with THE GRUBBLES. *''Hiveswap Friendsim'' remains available and unaltered. Many albums were removed entirely, with solo albums being reuploaded to personal bandcamps. These are: *''Strife!'' *''Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido'' *''Song of Skaia'' *''One Year Older'' *''Genesis Frog'' Albums that are currently unavailable are: *''Squiddles!'' *''Sburb'' *''The Wanderers'' *''Prospit & Derse'' Check this page for future updates. Homestuck Vol. 1 Released August 9th, 2009 This album was removed on October 24, 2011 and was replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Showtime (Piano Refrain)' by Malcolm Brown • arranged by Kevin Regamey (2:20) #'Harlequin' by Mark Hadley (1:43) #'Showtime (Original Mix)' by Malcolm Brown (2:09) # (1:36) #'Aggrieve (Violin Refrain)' by Mark Hadley • arranged by Andrew Huo • mastered by Gabe Nezovic (1:34) #'Sburban Countdown' by Michael Guy Bowman • arranged by Mark Hadley (0:38) #'Aggrieve' by Mark Hadley (2:32) #'Showtime (Imp Strife Mix)' by Malcolm Brown • arranged by Usagi Buzinkai • fanfare by Curt Blakeslee (1:57) #'Nannaquin' by Mark Hadley (1:24) #'Skies of Skaia' by Mark Hadley (2:45) # (0:45) Homestuck Vol. 2 Released December 14th, 2009 This album was removed on October 24, 2011 and was replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Harlequin (Rock Version)' by Mark Hadley • arranged by Michael Guy Bowman • guitar by Joseph Aylsworth (2:48) # (1:30) (Formerly) #'Upward Movement (Dave Owns)' by Robert Blaker (4:20) #'Vagabounce' by David Ko (1:13) #'Explore' by Usagi Buzinkai • arranged by Michael Guy Bowman (2:28) # (2:05) (formerly) # (2:34) (Formerly) #'Showtime Remix' remixed by Gabe Nezovic (2:02) #'Aggrieve Remix' remixed by Gabe Nexovic (2:11) #'Verdancy (Bassline)' by Robert Blaker (0:52) # (1:30) (Formerly) Homestuck Vol. 3 Released December 15th, 2009 This album was removed on October 24, 2011 and was replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Beatdown (Strider Style)' by Curt Blakeselee (2:32) #'Harleboss' remixed by Malcolm Brown (2:47) #'Beatdown Round 2' by Curt Blakeslee (2:27) #'Dissension (Original)' by David Ko (1:47) #'Dissension (Remix)' by David Ko (2:03) #'Ohgodwhat' by Nick Smalley (1:06) #'Ohgodwhat Remix' remixed by Michael Guy Bowman (1:05) #'Rediscover Fusion' by BurnedKirby (1:36) # (2:05) (Formerly) #'Explore Remix' remixed by Gabe Nezovic (2:00) #'Chorale for Jaspers' by Michael Guy Bowman (1:15) #'Pony Chorale' by Michael Guy Bowman (1:03) (Secret Pages) Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead Released February 4th, 2010 This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4 (with Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead). #'Three in the Morning' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (2:49) #'Blue Noir' by David Ko (0:55) #'Dead Shuffle' by Mark Hadley (2:17) #'Hearts Flush' by Mark Hadley (2:12) #'Knives and Ivory' by Kevin Regamey (1:10) #'Liquid Negrocity' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:10) #'Hollow Suit' by Alexander Rosetti (2:24) #'Ante Matter' by Mark Hadley (2:33) #'The Ballad of Jack Noir' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:48) #'Lunar Eclipse' by Michael Guy Bowman feat. Fenris (2:59) #'Hauntjam' by Andrew Huo and Michael Guy Bowman (2:16) #'Carbon Nadsat-Cuestick Genius' by Robert J! Lake (2:56) #'Ace of Trump' by Hilary "Pie" Troiano (6:29) #'Moonshine' by Alexander Rosetti (2:39) #'Tall, Dark and Loathsome' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (1:33) #'Joker's Wild' by Mark Hadley (2:16) #'Livin' It Up' by Gabe Nezovic (2:00) #'Hauntjelly' by Andrew Huo and Ian Taylor (2:02) # (2:34) (formerly) Homestuck Vol. 4 Released April 13th, 2010 This album was removed on October 24, 2011 and was replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Revelawesome' by Malcolm Brown (0:43) #'Hardlyquin' by Mark Hadley (1:38) # (2:59) (Formerly) #'Carefree Victory' by Mark Hadley, Andrew Huo, Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:36) # (1:21) (Formerly) # (2:28) (Formerly) #'Ballad of Awakening' by Malcolm Brown (3:08) #'Sburban Jungle' by Michael Guy Bowman (3:39) #'Three in the Morning (RJ's I Can Barely Sleep In This Casino Remix)' remixed by Robert J! Lake (6:29) #'Doctor' by Usagi Buzinkai • produced by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell and Michael Vallejo (2:37) #'Endless Climb' by Usagi Buzinkai (1:24) #'Atomyk Ebonpyre' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:10) #'Black' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:24) Homestuck Vol. 5 This album did not have separate pictures for each song. Released June 13th, 2010 This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by Homestuck Vol. 5-6 (with The Felt). #'Homestuck Anthem' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (3:14) #'Skaian Skirmish' by Andrew Huo and Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:09) #'Savior of the Waking World' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:26) #'Clockwork Melody' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (0:35) #'Heirfare' by Alexander Rosetti (2:42) #'Jade's Lullaby' by David Ko (0:48) #'Aggrievance' by Mark Hadley (3:01) #'Happy Cat Song!' by Toby "Radiation" Fox and Michael Guy Bowman (0:34) #'Hardchorale' by Alexander Rosetti and Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:54) #'An Unbreakable Union' by Robert Blaker (2:30) #'Skaian Ride' covered by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle (3:04) #'White' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:25) #'Octoroon Rangoon' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:11) #'Pumpkin Cravings' by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle (3:57) #'Welcome to the New Extreme' by Robert J! Lake (3:18) #'Crystalanthemums' by Alexander Rosetti (1:27) #'Skaia (Incipisphere Mix)' by Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri (5:06) #'Sarabande' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (2:18) #'Clockwork Sorrow' by David Ko (1:04) #'Phantasmagoric Waltz' by Alexander Rosetti (1:43) #'Sunslammer' by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle (3:05) #'Lotus Land Story' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:52) #'Chorale for War' by Steve Everson (1:37) # (2:42) #'Unsheath'd' by Alexander Rosetti (0:56) #'Versus' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:03) #'Planet Healer' by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle (1:39) #'Bed of Rose's - Dreams of Derse' by Mark Hadley (1:43) #'Skaian Flight' remixed by Robert Blaker (1:30) #'How Do I Live (Bunny Back in the Box Version)' by Michael Guy Bowman • guitar by Nick Smalley (3:43) #'Dupliblaze COMAGMA' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:24) #'Moonshatter' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:17) #'Sunsetter' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:32) #'Lotus' by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle (1:39) #'Ruins (With Strings)' by Erik "Jit" Scheele and Michael Guy Bowman (3:09) #'Ectobiology' by David Ko (1:39) #'Upholding the Law' by Alexander Rosetti (1:44) #'Underworld' by Steve Everson (2:25) #'Crystamanthequins' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (3:10) #'Endless Climbing' by Perry Sullivan (2:12) #'Land of the Salamanders' by David Ko (1:44) #'Medical Emergency' by Alexander Rosetti (2:08) # (2:38) (formerly) #'Clockwork Contrivance' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (4:33) #'Get Up' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:18) #'Vertical Motion' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:32) #'The Beginning of Something Really Excellent' by Robert J! Lake (5:27) #'Pyrocumulus (Kickstart)' by Robert J! Lake (3:02) #'Skaian Skuffle' by Andrew Huo (2:11) #'Throwdown' by Steve Everson (1:36) # (3:22) #'Valhalla' by Robert Blaker (3:06) #'Amphibious Subterrain' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:40) #'Light' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (4:27) #'Softly' by Robert J! Lake (3:04) #'Greenhouse' by Michael Guy Bowman (2:50) #'Space Prankster' by David Ko (0:50) #'Ecstasy' by Steve Everson (2:48) #'Snow Pollen' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:10) # (6:44) #'Candles and Clockwork' by Tyler "Seppuku" Dever (2:34) #'Can Town' by Alexander Rosetti (1:40) #'Plague Doctor' by Steve Everson (1:13) #'Enlightenment' by Steve Everson (1:15) #'Doctor Remix' by Gabe Nezovic (0:58) #'Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence' by Robert J! Lake (3:39) # (4:49) #'Song of Life' by Steve Everson (2:09) # (2:02) #'Descend' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (4:25) #'Homestuck' by Mark Hadley (2:27) Alternia Released July 18th, 2010 • songs by Toby "Radiation" Fox This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by Alterniabound (with Alternia). #'Crustacean' (1:32) #'Showdown' (1:43) #'mIrAcLeS' (2:31) #'The Lemonsnout Turnabout' (2:23) #'Phaze and Blood' (1:39) #'psych0ruins '(2:15) #'Walls Covered In Blood '(2:00) #'dESPERADO ROCKET CHAIRS,' (1:37) #'Death of the Lusii' (2:00) #'Virgin Orb' (2:23) #'The La2t Frontiier' (1:51) #'Skaian Summoning' (2:23) # (2:11) #'Spider's Claw (Bonus)' (0:38) #'Staring (Bonus)' (1:22) #'Keepers (Bonus) ' (1:56) # (1:29) # (2:01) Squiddles! This album does not have separate pictures for each song. Released August 26th, 2010 This album was removed on October 25, 2019. It currently does not have a reupload. #'Squiddles!' by Alexander Rosetti (2:54) #'Rainbow Valley' by David Ko • remix by Alexander Rosetti (1:10) #'Squiddle Parade' by Ian Taylor (0:50) #'Squiddle March' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (1:09) #'Tangled Waltz' by Michael Guy Bowman (4:15) #'Sun-Speckled Squiddly Afternoon' by Alexander Rosetti (1:41) #'Squiddles Campfire' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (5:16) #'Friendship is Paramount' by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle (3:42) #'Lazybones' by Steve Everson (1:15) #'Tentacles' by Robert J! Lake (1:57) #'Squiddles Happytime Fun Go!' by Robert J! Lake (1:43) #'The Sound of Pure Squid Giggles' by Nick Smalley • remix by Alexander Rosetti (1:22) #'Squiddle Samba' by Michael Guy Bowman (3:05) #'Squiddles in Paradise' by Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri (4:11) #'Squiddidle!' by Malcolm Brown (2:00) #'Catchyegrabber (Skipper Plumbthroat's Song)' by Alexander Rosetti (4:33) #'Plumbthroat Gives Chase' by Alexander Rosetti (2:51) #'Squiddles the Movie Trailer - The Day the Unicorns Couldn't Play' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:51) #'Carefree Princess Berryboo' by Alexander Rosetti (2:16) #'Mister Bowman Tells You About the Squiddles' by Michael Guy Bowman(4:27) #'Ocean Stars' by Mark Hadley (2:09) #'Let the Squiddles Sleep (End Theme)' by Robert J! Lake (5:06) # by Toby Radiation Fox (0:20) The Felt Released December 2nd, 2010 This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by Homestuck Vol. 5-6 (with The Felt). #'Jade Dragon' by Robert J! Lake (3:27) #'Swing of the Clock' by Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri (5:58) #'Rhapsody in Green' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (3:54) #'Humphrey's Lullaby' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:06) #'Clockwork Reversal' by Thomas "EidolonOrpheus" Ferkol (1:41) #'Chartreuse Rewind' by Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri (4:57) #'The Broken Clock' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (3:10) #'Apocryphal Antithesis' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (2:51) #'Trails' by Mark Hadley (2:29) #'Baroqueback Bowtier (Scratch's Lament)' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (4:06) #'Scratch' by David Ko (3:10) #'Omelette Sandwich' by Mark Hadley (3:32) #'Temporal Piano' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (3:49) #'Time Paradox' by Thomas "EidolonOrpheus" Ferkol (3:06) #'Eldritch' by Alexander Rosetti (2:02) #'English' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (3:30) #'Variations' by Robert J! Lake (6:03) Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent Released January 5th, 2011 This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by Homestuck Vol. 5-6 (with The Felt). #'Frost' by Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri (5:05) #'Courser' by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle and Alexander Rosetti (4:36) #'Umbral Ultimatum' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (3:33) #'GameBro (Original 1990 Mix)' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (3:24) #'Tribal Ebonpyre' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (1:48) #'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' by Michael Guy Bowman (3:57) #'MeGaLoVania' by Toby "Radiation" Fox • guitar by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin (2:47) #'Walk-Stab-Walk (R&E)' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (3:29) #'Gaia Queen' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (3:06) #'Elevatorstuck' by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin (2:09) #'Wacky Antics' by David Ko and Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:05) #'Horschestra' by Alexander Rosetti (4:13) #'Heir Transparent' by Robert J! Lake (4:01) #'Boy Skylark (Brief)' by Robert J! Lake (2:46) #'Squidissension' by Mark Hadley (2:44) #'Blackest Heart' by Mark Hadley (2:32) #'Nic Cage Song' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:45) #'Phrenic Phever' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (3:18) #'3 In The Morning (Pianokind)' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (4:13) #'A Tender Moment' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:17) #'Crystalanthology' by Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri (4:44) Strife! Released February 16th, 2011 • songs by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin This album was removed on October 25, 2019. It has been reuploaded on Tensei's . #'Stormspirit' (0:46) #'Heir Conditioning' (3:53) #'Dance of Thorns' (4:01) #'Time on my Side' (3:28) #'Atomic Bonsai' (4:20) #'Knife's Edge' (4:05) #' ' (1:32) AlterniaBound Released March 15th, 2011 This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by Alterniabound (with Alternia). #'Arisen Anew' by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin (2:55) #'Karkat's Theme' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:58) #'Trollcops' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (2:45) #'BL1ND JUST1C3 : 1NV3ST1G4T1ON !!' by Malcolm Brown (2:48) #'Terezi's Theme' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:16) #'Dreamers and The Dead' by Thomas "EidolonOrpheus" Ferkol (4:04) #'Vriska's Theme' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:43) #'She's a Sp8der' by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin (3:05) #'FIDUSPAWN, GO!' by David Ko • arranged by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:43) #'Darling Kanaya' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:07) #'Requiem Of Sunshine And Rainbows' by Peter "abortedSlunk" Turner (2:44) #'Eridan's Theme' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:41) #'Nautical Nightmare' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:50) #'Nepeta's Theme' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:32) #'Horschestra STRONG Version' by Alexander Rosetti (3:23) #'Blackest Heart (With Honks)' by Mark Hadley (2:30) #'Midnight Calliope' by Mark Hadley (1:50) #'Chaotic Strength' by Thomas "EidolonOrpheus" Ferkol (2:34) #'Trollian Standoff' by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin (1:14) #'Rex Duodecim Angelus' by Malcolm Brown (6:39) #'Killed by BR8K Spider!!!!!!!!' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (4:20) #'Alternia' by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle (3:57) #' ' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (2:59) #' ' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:58) #' ' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (3:06) #' ' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:37) #' ' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (3:00) #' ' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (0:20) #' ' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (0:08) #' ' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (0:09) Medium This album does not have separate pictures for each song. Released April 14th, 2011 • songs by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by Symphony Impossible to Play (with Medium). #'Light' (5:36) #'Shade' (5:46) #'Rain' (6:34) #'Frogs' (5:06) #'Frost' (5:54) #'Clockwork' (5:13) #'Heat' (5:12) #'Wind' (8:03) Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido Released May 31st, 2011 • songs by Michael Guy Bowman This album was removed on October 25, 2019. It has been reuploaded on his . #'Forever' (2:58) #'Dawn of Man' (5:44) #'Beta Version' (4:35) #'No Release' (4:28) #'Fly' (5:01) #'Lies with the Sea' (4:46) #'Chain of Prospit' (4:37) #'Pumpkin Tide' (3:31) #'The Deeper You Go' (3:36) Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion Released May 31st, 2011 This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by Homestuck Vol. 7-8 (with Cherubim). #'Black Rose / Green Sun' by Malcolm Brown (3:18) #'At the Price of Oblivion' by Malcolm Brown (3:23) #'Even in Death' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (2:32) #'Terezi Owns' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (1:39) #'Trial and Execution' by Malcolm Brown (1:29) #'The Carnival' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (2:15) #'Spider8reath' by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin (2:44) #'Lifdoff' by Malcolm Brown (2:38) #'Awakening' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (3:57) #'Havoc To Be Wrought' by Thomas "EidolonOrpheus" Ferkol (3:16) #'Play The Wind' by Robert Blaker (3:36) #'Rumble at the Rink' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:42) #'Let's All Rock the Heist' by Robert J! Lake (4:25) #'WSW-Beatdown' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (3:36) #'Earthsea Borealis' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:58) #'Warhammer of Zillyhoo' by Michael Guy Bowman (0:49) #'Savior of the Dreaming Dead' by Malcolm Brown (4:10) (Part 3) #' ' by Michael Guy Bowman (3:01) #' ' by Mark Hadley (3:51) #' ' by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin (3:28) Sburb This album does not have separate pictures for each song. Released July 13th, 2011 • songs by Tyler Dever • performed by Erik "Jit" Scheele This album was removed on October 25, 2019. It currently does not have a reupload. #'The Prelude' (1:43) #'Genesis' (2:26) #'Eden' (2:06) #'Exodus' (2:08) #'Requiem' (2:56) #'The Meek' (2:16) #'Chronicles' (1:42) #'Rapture' (1:52) #'Creation' (4:02) #'Revelations I' (1:07) #'Revelations II' (2:41) #'Revelations III' (3:04) The Wanderers Released July 14th, 2011 This album was removed on October 25, 2019. It currently does not have a reupload. #'Carapacian Dominion' by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle (7:20) #'Aimless Morning Gold' by Michael Guy Bowman (3:48) #'Endless Expanse' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (5:59) #'Gilded Sands' by Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri and Nick Smalley (4:00) #'Years in the Future' by Robert J! Lake (4:35) #'Mayor Maynot' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (3:20) #'We Walk' by Steve Everson (2:42) #'Requiem for an Exile' by Tyler Dever • produced by Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri (2:01) #'Raggy Looking Dance' by Alexander Rosetti (3:28) #'Riches to Ruins Movements I & II' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:20) #'Litrichean Rioghail' by Malcolm Brown (5:00) #'Ruins Rising' by Michael Guy Bowman (5:00) #'What a Daring Dream' by Alexander Rosetti (2:46) #'Nightmare' by Malcolm Brown (4:13) #' ' by David Ko (1:53) #' ' by Toby "Radiation" Fox and Joren "Tensei" de Bruin (3:28) Prospit & Derse Released August 22nd, 2011 • songs by Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri This album was removed on October 25, 2019. It currently does not have a reupload. #'Hallowed Halls' (03:35) #'The Golden Towers' (03:22) #'Prospit Dreamers' (03:19) #'Center of Brilliance' (3:37) #'Darkened Streets' (04:02) #'The Obsidian Towers' (03:19) #'Derse Dreamers' (03:35) #'Core of Darkness' (03:14) Homestuck Vol. 1-4 Released October 24th, 2011 A collection of the four first albums. Also includes the Volume 4 wallpaper. The release of this album replaced the first four at Bandcamp. This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4 (with Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead). #'Showtime (Piano Refrain)' by Malcolm Brown • arranged by Kevin Regamey (2:20) #'Harlequin' by Mark Hadley (01:43) #'Showtime (Original Mix)' by Malcolm Brown (02:09) #'Aggrieve (Violin Refrain)' by Mark Hadley • arranged by Andrew Huo • mastered by Gabe Nezovic (01:34) #'Sburban Countdown' by Michael Guy Bowman • arranged by Mark Hadley (00:38) #'Aggrieve' by Mark Hadley (02:32) #'Showtime (Imp Strife Mix)' by Malcolm Brown • arranged by Usagi Buzinkai • fanfare by Curt Blakeslee (01:57) #'Nannaquin' by Mark Hadley (01:24) #'Skies of Skaia' by Mark Hadley (02:45) #'Harlequin (Rock Version)' by Mark Hadley • arranged by Michael Guy Bowman • guitar by Joseph Aylsworth (02:48) #'John Sleeps - Skaian Magicant' arranged by Toby "Radiation" Fox (00:41) #'Upward Movement (Dave Owns)' by Robert Blaker (04:20) #'Vagabounce' by David Ko (01:13) #'Explore' by Usagi Buzinkai • arranged by Michael Guy Bowman (02:28) #'Gardener' arranged by Steve Everson (01:44) #'Showtime Remix' remixed by Gabe Nezovic (02:02) #'Aggrieve Remix' remixed by Gabe Nexovic (02:11) #'Verdancy (Bassline)' by Robert Blaker (00:52) #'Potential Verdancy' remixed by Robert J! Lake (03:25) #'Beatdown (Strider Style)' by Curt Blakeselee (02:32) #'Harleboss' remixed by Malcolm Brown (02:47) #'Beatdown Round 2' by Curt Blakeslee (02:27) #'Dissension (Original)' by David Ko (01:47) #'Dissension (Remix)' by David Ko (02:03) #'Ohgodwhat' by Nick Smalley (01:06) #'Ohgodwhat Remix' remixed by Michael Guy Bowman (01:05) #'Rediscover Fusion' by BurnedKirby (01:36) #'Explore Remix' remixed by Gabe Nezovic (02:00) #'Chorale for Jaspers' by Michael Guy Bowman (01:15) #'Pony Chorale' by Michael Guy Bowman (01:03) (Secret Pages) #'Revelawesome' by Malcolm Brown (00:43) #'Hardlyquin' by Mark Hadley (01:38) #'Carefree Victory' by Mark Hadley, Andrew Huo, Toby "Radiation" Fox (01:36) #'Ballad of Awakening' by Malcolm Brown (03:08) #'Sburban Jungle' by Michael Guy Bowman (03:39) #'Three in the Morning (RJ's I Can Barely Sleep In This Casino Remix)' remixed by Robert J! Lake (06:29) #'Doctor' by Usagi Buzinkai • produced by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell and Michael Vallejo (02:37) #'Endless Climb' by Usagi Buzinkai (01:24) #'Atomyk Ebonpyre' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (01:10) #'Black' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (02:24) # by Usagi Buzinkai (00:54) Three of these tracks (John Sleeps - Skaian Magicant, Gardener and Potential Verdancy) are new additions to the soundtrack, coming from none of the four source albums already owned by long-time fans. As such, they were made available for separate, free download on the album's page on Bandcamp. Doctor (Original Loop) was also a new addition, but as a bonus track it was not given the same provision. Homestuck Vol. 8 Released October 25th, 2011 This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by Homestuck Vol. 7-8 (with Cherubim). #'Calamity' by Michael Guy Bowman (03:38) #'Do You Remem8er Me' by Malcolm Brown (04:28) #'Flare' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (03:03) (Part 2) #'Galactic Cancer' by Thomas Ferkol (03:36) #'Serenade' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (05:05) #'Frog Forager' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (03:18) #'Love You (Feferi's Theme)' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (01:58) #'Ocean Stars Falling' arranged by Michael Guy Bowman (03:12) #'Escape Pod' by Michael Guy Bowman (02:58) #'Davesprite' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (01:41) #'Airtime' by Robert J! Lake (04:50) #'Frog Hunt' by Michael Guy Bowman (04:15) #'Terraform' by Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri • guitar by Thomas Ferkol (04:35) #'Unite Synchronization' by Malcolm Brown (02:54) #'Homefree' by Hilary "Pie" Troiano (04:28) #'Galaxy Hearts' by Mark Hadley (02:54) #'Scourge Sisters' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (02:50) #'Arcade Thunder' by Robert J! Lake (02:56) #'Pyrocumulus (Sicknasty)' by Robert J! Lake (02:50) #'Kingside Castle' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (02:44) #'Temporary' by Robert J! Lake (03:37) #'Gust of Heir' by Tyler Dever and Michael Guy Bowman (04:17) #'Afraid of the Darko' by Robert J! Lake (03:00) #'Even in Death (T'Morra's Belly Mix)' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell • belly dancing by Tavia Morra (04:08) #'Bargaining with the Beast' by Thomas Ferkol (04:13) #'Frostbite' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (03:51) #'The Lost Child' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (02:54) #'Questant's Lament' by Thomas Ferkol (03:13) #'Hussie Hunt' by Malcolm Brown (02:46) #'Havoc' by Svix (02:35) #'Drift into the Sun' by Thomas Ferkol (03:22) #'Infinity Mechanism' by Thomas Ferkol (03:20) #'Revered Return' by Nick Smalley and Michael Guy Bowman (02:33) #'Judgment Day' by Toby "Radiation" Fox • violin by Kelly Sadwin (02:00) #'Lotus (Bloom)' by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle (04:05) #'Cascade' edited by Toby "Radiation" Fox (13:14) #'I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew (Acapella)' performed by David Ko (02:50) # by Michael Guy Bowman • electric guitar by Thomas Ferkol (3:23) # by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin (4:07) (Part 1) # by Malcolm Brown (2:30) (Part 4) # by Mark Hadley (2:08) # (0:08) Song of Skaia This album does not have separate pictures for each song. Released January 1st, 2012 • songs by Mark J. Hadley This album was removed on October 25, 2019. It has been reuploaded on Mark J. Hadley's . #'Null' (2:32) #'Skaian Birth' (2:28) #'Song of Skaia' • vocals and lyrics by Tarien Ainuvë (6:27) coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A Released April 2nd, 2012 :Many of the songs were originally written for different characters, with different titles. These are noted in alt text, and taken from the official lyrics doc that comes with the album download. The doc leaves the character designation blank either where the song is still for the same character, or where the old track name makes the old character designation obvious. This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A & B. #'~~SIDE 1~~' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (0:09) #' ' by William Ascenzo (4:48) #' ' by Yan "Nucleose" Rodriguez (4:13) #' ' by First Turn Fold (5:23) #' ' by Samm Neiland (2:43) #' ' by Magnum (CharredAsperity) (2:27) #' ' by Nathan "EbonHawk7x" H. (2:15) #' ' by William Ascenzo (2:31) #' ' by Max "Imbrog" Wright (4:13) # (6:04) #' ' by Rachel Macwhirter (4:42) # (5:43) #' ' by Kevin "UWBW" Grant (3:50) #' ' by William Ascenzo (2:45) #' ' by Sinister Psyche (4:07) #'~~SIDE 2~~' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (0:10) #' ' by Plumegeist (2:54) #' ' by Ian "MyUsernamesMud" White and Eston "silence" Schweickart • vocals by Ally Clark (0:57) #' ' by repeatedScales (3:30) #' ' by DJ 最テー (4:07) #' ' by Eston "silence" Schewickart • bass by Alex Amlie-Wolf (4:57) #' ' by Frank Haught (3:50) #' ' by Kera L. Jones (2:32) #' ' by Ray McDougall (3:22) #' ' by Paul Tuttle Starr (5:00) #' ' by Gec (3:08) #' ' by DJ 最テー (3:02) #' ' by David "Dirtiest" Dycus (1:36) #'~~ADDITIONAL MAYHEM~~' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (0:17) #'Your Universe' by Marcus Carline • vocals by Rachel St. Marseille • piano by Steve Blum • bass by Nicole Sequeira • drums by Eric Hagstrom (4:50) #'Superego' by Yan "Nucleose" Rodriguez (2:58) #'Made of Time' by James "soselfimportant" Roach (2:17) #'Nine Lives One Love' by Dallas Ross Hicks (6:33) #'Temporal Shenanigans' by Rachel Macwhirter (4:13) coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B Released April 13th, 2012 :Some of the songs were originally written for different characters, with different titles. These are noted in alt text, and taken from the official lyrics doc that comes with the album download. This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A & B). #'~~SIDE 1~~' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (0:08) #' ' by Monobrow (5:58) #' ' by David DeCou (4:07) #' ' by Nathan "EbonHak7x" H. (2:52) #' ' by David Ellis (A Lunatic's Daydream) • alto saxophone by Malik Refaat (4:46) #'~~SIDE 2~~' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (0:13) #' ' by David Ellis (A Lunatic's Daydream) (3:44) #' ' by Ryan Ames (3:52) #' ' by Plumegeist (2:36) #' ' by Elisa "Moony" McCabe (2:31) #'~~ADDITIONAL MAYHEM~~' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (0:18) #'Squiddle Song' by Maya Kern (2:27) #'Pendulum' by Shandy (3:16) #'Pale Rapture' by The Black Curtain (4:06) #'Do the Windy Thing' by Brian Schaefer (2:45) #'Pilot Light' by Thomas Ibarra (AutoDevote, SparksD2145) (2:51) #'Ohgodcat' by Gec (2:22) #'Cupcake Girl' by Liam O'Donnell (1:21) #'Phantasmic Youngsters' by Tristan Scroggins (3:21) #'Battle Brotocol' by Elliot "TheLastBanana" Colp (2:16) #'Bec Noir' by Will Kommor (3:17) #'The Vast Glub' by Kris "Astartus" Flacke (4:23) #'WV: Become the Mayor of Cans' by Solarbear (4:00) #'March of the Batterwitch' by Marcy "Shadolith" Nabors (3:35) #'Coolkid' by Haunter (4:03) #'Clockstopper' by viaSatellite & infiniteKite (5:42) #'Dapper Dueling' bye Max "Imbrog" Wright (2:45) #'Checkmate' by David "Dirtiest" Dycus (2:42) #'Vodka Mutiny' by Mai Yishan (konec0) (3:01) #'Dord Waltz' by Elaine "OJ" Wang (2:09) #'Rustless Fall' by Gabe "zorg" Stilez (3:32) #'Pipeorgankind' by James "soselfimportant" Roach (5:04) Homestuck Vol. 9 Released June 12th, 2012 This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by Homestuck Vol. 9-10 (with S Collide. and Act 7). #'Crystalmethequins' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (5:13) #'Anbroids V2.0' by Malcolm Brown (2:19) #'Trepidation' by Svix (3:52) #'Firefly' by Usgai Buzinkai (1:08) #'Whistling Jackhammer' by Robert J! Lake (3:59) #'Ugly Betty' by Robert J! Lake (3:22) #'Hate You' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:53) #'Pumpkin Party in Sea Hitler's Water Apocalypse' by Malcolm Brown (3:54) #'Skaianet' by Mark Hadley (2:33) #'Another Jungle' by Michael Guy Bowman (4:39) #'GameGrl (Original 1993 Mix)' by Michael Guy Bowman • keytar by Erik "Jit" Scheele • vocals by Tavia Morra (3:29) #'ASSAULT' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:21) #'A Little Fight Mewsic' by Thomas Ferkol (2:19) #'Austin, Atlantis' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (3:43) #'Despot' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (3:36) #'Stress' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (2:02) #'Minihoof's Adventure' by Michael Guy Bowman • vocals by Tavia Morra (2:47) #'Encore' by Malcolm Brown (3:09) #'Expedition' by Mark Hadley (2:29) #'Elephant Gun' by Michael Guy Bowman (2:39) #'Miasmajesty' by Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri and Nick Smalley (3:20) #'Jane Dargason' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (3:43) #'Before the Beginning and After the End' by Robert J! Lake (4:27) #'Bridge of Stars' by Thomas Ferkol (3:35) #'Cumulating Dreams' by Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri (3:11) #'Busting Makes Me Feel Good' by Michael Guy Bowman (3:25) #'Everything is Something to Somebody' by Robert J! Lake (03:06) #'iRRRRRRRRECONCILA8LE' by Michael Guy Bowman • electric guitar by Thomas Ferkol (1:41) #'I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew (Post-Punk Version)' by Michael Guy Bowman • piano by Erik "Jit" Scheele • theremin and accordion by Marcy Nabors (3:50) #'Three in the Morning (Aftermath)' performed by Erik "Jit" Scheele (03:28) #'Lancer' by Clark Powell (3:51) #'Three's a Crowd' remixed by Robert J! Lake (3:27) #'Break Shot' by Robert Blaker (3:05) #'Portrait' by Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri (4:13) #'Negative Aperture' by Svix (2:36) #'Sweet Dreams, Timaeus' by Thomas Ferkol (3:19) #'Red Miles' by Tyler Dever (3:10) #'The Changing Game' by Thomas Ferkol (4:12) #'Requited' by Clark Powell (4:32) #'Princess of Helium' by Clark Powell (2:12) #'Moonsetter' by Toby "Radiation" Fox • viola by Samm Neiland • cello by Clark Powell (02:21) #'Candles and Clockwork (Alpha Version)' by Tyler Dever • mixed by Alexander Rosetti (2:28) #'Coursing' by Alexander Rosetti (4:17) #'Cairo Overcoat' by Thomas Ferkol (3:43) #'Battle Against an Unfathomable Enemy' by Robert Blaker (3:40) #'Noirscape' by A Lunatic's Daydream (5:08) #'Dogfight' by David "Dirtiest" Dycus, William Ascenzo, Mai "konec0" Yishan, DJ Sai Tae, viaSatellite, and Ian "myusernamesmud" White (3:40) #'A Taste for Adventure' by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle (8:24) #'Stargaze' by Nick Smalley (1:24) # by Michael Guy Bowman (1:20) # (2:47) Symphony Impossible to Play This album does not have separate pictures for each song. Released August 1st, 2012 • songs by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by Symphony Impossible to Play (with Medium). #'I - Overture' (7:00) #'II - Sarabande' (2:36) #'III - Serenade' (5:44) #'IV - Anthem' (3:48) One Year Older Released August 15th, 2012 • songs by Erik "Jit" Scheele This album was removed on October 25, 2019. It has been reuploaded on his . #'Sunrise' (03:20) #'October' (05:12) #'Firefly Cloud' (04:04) #'FantasyP' (03:52) #'Underfoot' (03:05) #'Flying Car' (03:09) #'Cancerous Core' (03:30) #'Game Over' (03:42) #'Unlabeled' (02:36) #'Skaian Shrapnel' (04:13) #'The Scratch' (07:34) #'Respit' (02:33) #'Negastrife' (06:29) #'Mother' (05:03) #'Eston "silence" Schweickart - Another Chance Bonus' (05:01) #'Under the Hat Bonus' (03:27) #'Mother (Piano) Bonus' (03:07) Genesis Frog Released October 23rd, 2012 • songs by Alexander Rosetti This album was removed on October 25, 2019. It has been reuploaded on his . #'Prelude' (02:03) #'Pondsquatter' (05:11) #'Our Glorious Speaker' (05:10) #'Prospitian Folklore' (03:38) #'Consorts' Intermezzo' (00:28) #'Buy NAK Sell DOOF' (03:50) #'Pink Shells' (03:22) #'Entrance of the Salamanders' (02:56) #'Thip of the Tongue' (04:09) #'Frogs' Intermezzo' (00:14) #'Breeding Duties' (05:09) #'Stoke the Forge' (03:43) #'Great LOFAF Expedition of 2009' (04:55) #'The Temple's Withered Bloom' (02:55) #'Bilious' (04:05) #'Speaker (Skaia's Reflection)' (02:57) #'The Vast Croak' (05:08) #'BONUS Pondsquatter (Live Chamber Version)' performed by Talea Ensemble (06:02) #'BONUS Frogsong' (02:24) Cherubim Released March 14th, 2013 This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by Homestuck Vol. 7-8 (with Cherubim). #'Reverie' by Alexander Rosetti (04:17) #'Power Fantasy' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell (04:22) #'Stellarum Salve' by Robert J! Lake (03:23) #'Carne Vale' by Malcolm Brown (04:23) #'Green Lolly' by Tyler Dever • arranged by Robert J! Lake (04:11) #'Red Sucker' by Tyler Dever • arranged by Robert Blaker (03:44) #'Constant Confinement' by Erik "Jit" Scheele (03:54) #'Constant Conquest' by Michael Guy Bowman (04:46) #'The Lyrist' by Thomas "EidolonOrpheus" Ferkol (03:35) #'The Lordling' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (02:51) #'Eternity Served Cold' by Malcolm Brown (08:20) [[S Collide.]] Released April 6th, 2016 '' This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by '''Homestuck Vol. 9-10 (with S Collide. and Act 7)'. #'Creata (Canon Edit)' by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle (01:56) #'Oppa Toby Style' by Toby "Radiation" Fox (05:39) #'Eternity, Served Cold (Canon Edit)' by Malcolm Brown (03:34) #'Heir of Grief' by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin (06:12) Act 7 Released April 13th, 2016 • song by Clark Powell This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by Homestuck Vol. 9-10 (with S Collide. and Act 7). #'Overture (Canon Edit)' (09:00) Homestuck Vol. 10 Released June 12th, 2016 Volume 10 has specifically 25 tracks. This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by Homestuck Vol. 9-10 (with S Collide. and Act 7). #'Creata' by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle (08:12) #'Train' by Usagi Buzinkai (01:33) #'Of Gods and Witches' by Tensei (04:13) #'Beatup' by Clark Powell and Astro Kid (05:11) #'You Killed My Father (Prepare To Die)' by Yishan Mai, Will Ascenzo, DJ 最テー, viaSatellite, David "Dirtiest" Dycus, and Ian White (04:22) #'Sound Judgement' by Malcolm Brown (03:26) #'Aggrievocation' by Mark Hadley (03:41) #'Stride' by Kalibration (03:26) #'Skaian Overdrive*' by Thomas Ferkol (02:27) #'Freefall' by Robert J! Lake (04:13) #'Moonsweater' by David Ellis (A Lunatic's Daydream) (07:57) #'Castle' by Usagi Bunzinkai (01:13) #'Skaian Happy Flight' by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle (02:16) #'Voidlight' by Thomas Ferkol (03:14) #'Beatdown DX' by Curt Blakeslee (04:13) #'Solar Voyage' by Marcy Nabors (05:06) #'Feel (Alive)' composed by Luke Benjamins • arranged by Robert J! Lake (03:14) #'Breeze' by Erik Scheele (05:16) #'Starfall' by Solatrus (04:13) #'Ascend' by Tensei (06:12) #'Lilith In Starlight' by Malcolm Brown (03:51) #'Thanks for Playing' by Max Wright (03:31) #'Renewed Return' by Marcy Nabors (09:10) #'THIS Pumpkin' by Alexander Rosetti (04:02) #'Conclude' by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle (07:47) The Grubbles Released September 14th, 2017 • songs by Toby Fox and James Roach This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by HIVESWAP Act 1 OST (with THE GRUBBLES). #'Broom Temperature' (01:58) #'Frondly Warning' (02:19) #'Ghost Mound' (02:02) #'Every Single Grievance' (01:11) #'Get The Horns' (02:15) Hiveswap Act 1 OST Released September 14th, 2017 • songs by Toby Fox and James Roach OST commentary part 1, part 2 This album was removed on October 25, 2019 and was replaced by HIVESWAP Act 1 OST (with THE GRUBBLES). #'Definitely Safe Forever' (00:21) #'Snake Escape' (00:41) #'Joey Claire, Extraordinaire' (02:50) #'Half-Harley Manor' (02:52) #'Relatively Visible Darkness' (02:02) #'Bedroom for an Annoying Dog' (03:32) #'That's How I Beat Snake' (02:11) #'Jude Harley, Bizarrely' (01:38) #'Table for Tooth' (02:15) #'Final Spice' (00:54) #'Living Legend' (01:22) #'Singular Peril' (01:07) #'A More Defensible Position' (00:57) #'Open The Door' (01:01) #'Keep Your Head Down' (01:01) #'Oh Whoa, What's This' (01:05) #'Some Kind of Alien' (01:30) #'Rustblood' (01:17) #'Filthy Nuclear Bunker' (04:34) #'SPORTS! Personally, I Love Them.' (03:36) #'Lofted Gunpile' (04:08) #'SERPENT GENESIS' (01:14) #'We Shall Go Together' (03:18) #'Wish You Were Here' (00:50) #'Intermission 1' (02:12) #'B-SIDE: Old Steps' (00:23) #'B-SIDE: How it Could Have Gone' (01:14) #'B-SIDE: Alternate Recipe' (01:30) #'B-SIDE: Heavy Snaking' (02:00) #'B-SIDE: SPOOKTUNE' (00:50) Hiveswap Friendsim Released December 14th, 2018 • songs by James Roach Including all soundtrack pieces from Hiveswap Friendship Simulator produced by James Roach (with the exception of ), with two being in collaboration with Toby Fox. This album does not have separate pictures for each song. The album can be found #'ARTCHOP (APPARENTLY)' (01:36) #'Ｍ Ｏ Ｉ Ｓ Ｔ' (02:29) #'Call me Gor-Gor' (03:05) #'>tfw another james roach track' (02:55) #'Piwates ',:^]' (03:46) #'it be like that sometimes' (03:08) #'take me to clown church' (03:07) #'fortnite funny moments epic fails episode 413' (03:36) #'Old Secret' (04:26) #' ' (01:11) #'SERVICE CAR' (04:13) #'(an ascii image of bowsette)' (05:08) #'idk man you name it im tired' (02:36) #'GRAVEYARD SHIFT' (05:24) #'CLOWNFUCKER' • with Toby Fox (02:52) #' ' (02:10) #' ' (02:15) #'yall know i just do the music right' • with Toby Fox (02:40) #'the final clowntdown' (03:11) #'END OF FRIENDVANGELION' (03:01) #'VALID END' (02:01) #'WORST END' (02:30) REMOVED TRACKS Homestuck Vol. 2 The following tracks were removed due to two unrelated incidents. Music by artist Bill Bolin was replaced after he caused serious drama/problems with the music team, and music by SolusLunes was removed after accusations of plagiarism, in particular for Endless Heart. *Skaian Dreams (Remix) *Guardian *Nightlife (Extended) *Kinetic Verdancy Homestuck Vol. 3 *Rediscover Fusion Remix Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead *Nightlife (Extended) Homestuck Vol. 4 *Mutiny *Guardian V2 *Contention Homestuck Vol. 5 *Electromechanism *Shatterface *Darkened *Endless Heart *Switchback *Cathedral of the End Homestuck Vol. 1-4 Two tracks were dropped from Volume 1 when converted into Volume 1-4, thus are no longer available for sale: *Sburban Jungle (Brief Mix) *Aggrieve (Violin Redux) Unlike most removed tracks, Sburban Jungle (Brief Mix) still plays . It was likely removed simply because it is a shorter version of Sburban Jungle, which remains present in the Volume 1-4 release. Homestuck Vol. 8 *Null.mp3 This track was a hidden track removed by music member Radiation after the first few hours of downloads. It seemed to be a viral track, foreshadowing a future music track. It is 8 seconds long and consists of a very quiet sample of music in a rock-chiptune fusion style. On some devices, successive plays via repeats makes the music fade to nothingness, until the song is switched. It has no apparent relation to the released track called "Null" from Song of Skaia. coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A *Indigo Archer *Purple Tyrant Some hours after the release of the album, "Indigo Archer" and "Purple Tyrant" were found to have been remixes of tracks from the Frozen Synapse soundtrack, which was in violation of the rules of the contest. Both songs, submitted by the same artist, were removed. They have since been replaced by two new songs with the same titles, which are available for free. The old flash files and the removed/old songs for all albums are now available free for download. Category:Homestuck Category:Merchandise Category:Lists